(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to work chairs.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In certain work spaces, there are no storage surfaces present, or they are very scant, so that there is no space for storing private items, such as handbags. If these are placed on the floor, then there is the danger of damage or contamination. Also, in operations that require close concentration over long periods of time, such as, for example, stock-market trading using a computer and monitor, it has often proven very troublesome if the handbag cannot be reached in a practically blind manner, in order to retrieve a handkerchief, for example. The same is true also, if one must move for short distances in the work chair in order to operate, for example, different equipment.